Keep Holding On
by rowlinghermione
Summary: Harry fights Voldemort. Hermione is a wind elemental. This is a HPHG story written while I was listening to the song, 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. COMPLETE


**A/N: Hermione is a wind elemental  
Disclaimer: I own nothing here. The song is by Avril Lavigne. The title of the song is 'Keep Holding On.' The characters are all JK Rowling's.**

Harry lay on the ground. Voldemort stood on top of him. "My, my Harry," he hissed. "I always knew you were weak."

"Harry!" Hermione ran toward the two.

"Say goodbye, Harry."

"No!" Hermione yelled. A big gust of wind flew into Voldemort and made him fly thirty feet away from Harry. Hermione ran towards Harry. She dropped to her knees in front of him. "Are you okay?" She asked him. He didn't answer. "Harry?" She took up his hand in hers. "Harry!" He blinked up at her. He mouthed the word, 'mother?' Tears fell down her face. "Harry! It's me. It's Hermione. It's not your time."

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in_

"Harry. Stay with me."

"You brat!" Voldemort spat. "I'm going to kill him! Avada…" He stopped for Hermione had made a swirling tornado between them.

"Come on Harry," Hermione cried. She squeezed his hand. "I'm still here. Don't abandon me. Don't turn your back on us." She laid his head on her lap and stroked his hair. "I didn't forsake you when everyone else did. Stay with me. I need you."

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
_

A year later, Hermione sat alone in their kitchen. "Harry. Why did he leave me?" She sighed as she drank a cup of coffee. "Why didn't he let me come? I saved him a year ago. Doesn't he understand? I need him…" An hour later, Hermione placed her cup of coffee in the sink. "Oh. Forget this. I'm going to fight with him."

Hermione apparated to the battle Harry was in. Ron and Ginny had decided to fight with Voldemort. They had caused all of the pain. Hermione quickly found Harry. He was in the middle of the battle, fighting Voldemort. Plenty of death eaters were aiming different spells at him. Hermione ran to his side and used the wind to her advantage. She started to block the spells and send them back at Harry's attackers.

_  
So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah  
_

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed when he saw her fighting behind him. "What are you doing here? Crucio!" His spell flew toward Voldemort.

"I'm helping you!" She called back to him while blocking another spell, this time with her own spell. "Stupefy!"

"Go back home!" He yelled to her as he dodged the avada kedavra curse.

"No!" Hermione blocked another spell coming her way. "I'm fighting with you. I'm not letting you go!"

_  
Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
_

"Come on Harry!" Hermione called. "Kill him! He's haunted us for too long! You can do it!" Harry didn't answer, but he did send the curse in Voldemort's direction. Voldemort dodged the curse and sent his own at Harry. It was a foot away from Harry when Hermione noticed and sent it flying away from him. "I've got your back! Just kill him, Harry! Think about the family we could have!"

"Death Eaters! Move out!" Voldemort yelled to his followers. He disapparated before Harry could throw another curse at him.

_Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

"Harry. It's okay. Everything will be fine. You'll kill him next time." Hermione walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get him next time."

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

A few days later, another battle took place. "Harry! Just kill him already! You have to do it."

"Avada Kadavra!" Harry yelled. Voldemort was hit square in the chest and fell to the ground. Harry fell to the ground and stared at Voldemort's body.

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "You had to. For your family." She bent down and touched her stomach. Harry stared at her hand on her stomach and then looked up at her.

"You're…?" He placed his hand on top of hers. She smiled at him and nodded. "Hermione, I love you."

"You haven't said that since the day we were married a year ago." She smiled.

"How far along are you?"

"I just found out yesterday," Hermione told him.

_Ahh, ahh  
K__eep holding on  
__Ahh, ahh  
__Keep holding on  
__There's nothing you can say  
__Nothing you can do  
__There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
__So keep holding on  
__Cause ya know we'll make it through  
__We'll make it through_

Nine months later, Hermione gave birth to twins: one girl and one boy. "What should we name them?" Harry held her hand in the hospital room.

"We should name them Lily and James." Hermione smiled up at him. "I think your parents would like that."


End file.
